Written on the wrist
by pikagirl2000
Summary: In a world where people's soul mates name is written on their wrist. This is my re telling of True Blood from the begining if Eric's name was Sookie's wrist and so forth.
1. Chapter 1

i dont own anything, also i am writing this on WordPad and not word so it will have spelling and grammar mistakes. If it does i hope you know what i mean, if not sorry about that.

Chapter one  
A night at Merlotte's

Sookie's POV

ERIC NORTHMAN

That,s the name written on my wrist, and it has been since I was 11, It gave me hope in the days of me being bullied at school because of me being different this Eric Northman would ride in on a stead, swoop me up take me away from this nightmare. Over the years I have fantasized about what he could look like, tall or short, brown hair or blonde hair, or even how old he will be when I meet him. If I meet him. Most people never find their soul mates, some go on a journey to find them but don't succeed in it. Other's after waiting for them and marry someone else so they can be happy even if it's not with their soul mate. Me, I'm just going to wait where i am and if we destined to be together then we will cross each other's path at some point or another

"Sookie? Sookie!" Lafayette shouted as he rang the bell to get my attention, with my tables order on the counter.  
"Oh I'm sorry lala, you know me day dreaming, spending half my time with my head in the clouds." I shrug my shoulders as an apology.  
"yeah, yeah dreamin' about your to be lover Mr Northman." He commented wiggling his eyebrows. I hit arm lightly,  
"oh sh you, don't act like you never think about your Jesus, whom you're yet to meet." Walking away smiling I take my order to the table.  
"Sook you forgot your drinks," Tara shouts over to me. As I walk over to the bar a strange feeling fills my head, a kind of void it's almost peaceful. A Vampire. A middle aged man just walked though the door. I put on my smile and walk towards him.  
"Would you like a booth or a table sir?"  
"What ever is free, ma'am."  
I walk him over to the farthest booth from the bar.  
"We got our last order of True Blood a week ago I hope its okay that's its not fresh?"  
he smirked "Am I really that obvious?"  
"No I just notice things, I think we only have A- is that okay?"  
"That'll be fine thank you."  
I was a little intrigued about what a vampire was doing all the way out here in BonTemps, most of the vampires are found in the cities.  
"I haven't introduced myself how rude of me, Sookie Stackhouse." I put out my hand for him to shake, he holds it and presses the top of it to his cold lips.  
"Bill Compton a pleasure to meet you." wow isn't he a charmer, just as I pull out of my thoughts the Rattrays lean into Bill's booth.  
"Now you don't worry about being nice crazy Sookie, what's a fine gentlemen like yourself doing here?"  
Not wanting to hear anymore of the vile that comes out of their mouth, I walk over to the bar to get Bill's True Blood.  
"Hey Tara can you warm me up an A- True Blood please?"  
"We have a vampire here?" I could hear a slight disgusted tone in her voice.  
"Tara Thornton, stop being so close minded. they're people just like you and me, now what if your soul mate Pamela was a vampire would you turn away the one chance you have to happiness because of what she is?"  
"ahh Sook don't give me that speech again, and like I said I doubt I'm going to find my soul mate. It's not that I don't see them as people its just I don't trust them, I feel like they are all hiding something."  
"Tara everyone hides things its just human-" A loud sharp thought broke me from my train of thought.  
_I wonder how much we will get for, he doesn't seem that old but at least its something. Hopefully we can keep a bit of blood for ourselves.  
_I turn around swiftly the Rattray's and Bill were gone from the booth. I ran to Sam's office and burst into the room.  
"Sam the Rattray's are going to drain Bill we have to do something, now!"  
"Okay go out there have this" He passed me his gun that was kept under his desk " I'll be right behind you, I'll call Andy and get him over now".  
I ran out the back of Merlotte's with the gun in my hand I turned the corner and there was Bill lying against the tree with several tubes in him.  
"Hey! Get away from him now!"  
"oh come on Sook put that thing down. we'll just be on our way after we're done, don't interfere and you wont get hurt."  
Just then Sam came running from around the corner with officer Belfleaur. I went over to Bill and started to take the tubes out of him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine I just need time to heal, how did you know I was out here?"  
I smirked "like I said I notice things" I don't know if I trust him enough to tell him about my telepathy, I mean he does deserve to know after I saved his life but my gut is telling me I shouldn't' tell him and gran always told me to trust my gut.  
"If you knew I was out here then why didn't you come out sooner"  
"Do you think I'm stupid, that I'd come outside with no way of protecting myself"  
I got up from the floor and made my way over to Sam, "if everything is okay out is it alright if I go home early tonight"  
"Yeah of course Sook, say hello to your gran for me will you?"  
After saying my good byes to everyone, and making sure Bill was going to be okay i got into my car and made my way back to house. I walked up to my porch and put the keys in the door.  
"Hey Gran I'm home!"  
"Sookie darling you're back early what happened"  
I walk into the kitchen to see Gran making dinner, I lean on the counter.  
"The bar got its first vampire customer, he's called Bill. Anyway i heard the Rattray's thinking about draining him so they could sell his blood, well I told Sam, he called Andy and the Rattrays are locked away."  
"Wow seems like had a busy night"  
As she was stirring I noticed the faded name on her wrist.  
"Gran who's Fintan? Did you ever meet him? Did Grandaddy know?"  
Gran turned down the heat and stop stirring and turned to me, she sighed  
"Fintan is my soul mate and yes I did meet him, after i was married to your grandaddy. yes he did know, he understood."  
"Gran I'm starting to think that I' never going meet Eric, or when i do I'm not good enough for him and he doesn't give me a second glance."  
She put her hand on my shoulder "Sookie you're his soul mate of course he is going to want, even if he gets on your every nerve you'll be your happiest when you're with him."  
"thanks Gran"  
I went upstairs and went to bed with images of Mr Eric Northman


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. I was really surprised in how many people followed and/or favourite my story after only a couple of hours of it being put up so thank you. Also thank you for all of you who reviewed, I try and reply to all my reviews. if you have any ideas in what you want in a future chapter don't hesitate to message me and I'll give it a go. Anyway on with the chapter, also I quite a bit AU from here.  
mentions of Godric and OC in this chapter.

Chapter two

Eric's POV

Susannah Stackhouse  
Ha. A soul mate, the very thought of it makes me laugh. I've had this name embed on my wrist for just over a thousand years, after that a person tends to give up on the idea of being fated to another person. I first remember seeing the name appear when I was 14, it was late. All the other village boys had got their mates name but not me for over a year I thought that I would get one, that it was a cruel joke Freya was playing on me. That I was destined to walk the earth alone. When it did appear I remember being disappointed that it was not a name from the village and that I would have to travel overseas to find her. When Godric had came on offered me death's kiss I'd given up on finding her, however over the years of my un dead life the name didn't go away. I asked Anna about what it could possibly be.  
"Eric I had the same thing before I met Godric I had his name on my wrist for 500 hundred years, it means you're going to meet her in your future, how far into it I do not know."  
That had rested my mind for a while, to know that I was destined to become a vampire, but I was still unsettled about not knowing how far into my future I will meet her or that I may meet my true death before meeting her, and she'd go on her life with out an name on her wrist. I had always been a man around the town or so to say, fucking and feeding with one or multiple women sometimes at the same time. Who says I have to be miserable waiting for her? But then again who say's I'll give up this life when she come along, in my opinion it will just make it better. People think of me as being cruel or cold because of that, but if you've had your soul mates name on your wrist for over a thousand years and till don't know how long you have to wait till you meet them or if you ever meet them. Anyhow having this name is a weakness, what if my enemies saw this they tracked down this _Susannah_ and use her against me this is why I never get close to someone or let them get close to me. Love is a weakness.

The thumping music of Fangtasia vibrates the floor and up into my body as I sit on my throne. Looking over a sea of half-naked, sweaty vermin dancing, some of them grinding on each other, they might as well be fucking on the dance floor. Pam starts to walk up the steps and leans into me.  
"Mr Danels is here to report a case of vampire draining in the area, he's waiting in your office." I nod.  
"Thank you Pam, and I must say you look delectable tonight"  
She was wearing a black leather neck dress with blood red ankle boots.  
"Don't I always?"  
I try making my way through the sea of sweaty bodies to get my office, brushing off a couples of female who want my attention and open my door. A short man looking about his early forties, hazel brown hair with piercing green eyes. I walk over to my desk a gesture for him to sit down.  
"Now Mr Danels I hear you have a report of a vampire draining please tell me."  
"Well I was informed by the local sheriff of the town, as he was told to report any vampire related offences."  
"Which town is this?"  
"A small backwash town called BonTemps"  
"Have the drainers been dealt with?"  
"Yes they are in jail but I can have them transferred over here for any punishment you deem necessary."  
"Thank you, will that be all?"  
He straightened up in his chair. "I did notice one other thing" I waved my hand as a sign to go on. "The Vampire be drained was Mr William Compton." This had me hunched over my desk in interest.  
"The Queen's procure, what's the dog doing so far away form it's master? And why is this the first I've heard of him being in my area? How was it that he was saved?"  
"It just says the barmaid Sookie Stackhouse found them outside when he was taking out the trash."  
My eyes snapped up at this. Stackhouse. I glance at my wrist for a second. "Thank you that will be all" I wave at him to get out of my office. Could it be? Is Sookie maybe short for Susannah. Hopefully all my years of waiting are over just maybe. A spark of warm ignites in my chest I quickly put it out, I vowed to myself if I ever did find her I would let her change me. However I can't but let a small smile stretch across my face. I've found her, I've finally found her! Stop it Eric don't get your hopes up, what if she doesn't like me. A loud laugh erupts from me. of course she'll like me I'm ERIC NORTHMAN I've had Queens swoon at my feet and beg for more. Pam steps into my office, "Eric what is it? I felt very odd emotions coming through the bond, is everything alright?" I shake head.  
"Never mind about that, Pam I have a Job for you I want you to go to BonTemps and tell Mr Compton I require his presence and tell him to bring Miss Stackhouse with him as well."  
"when is you want see him?"  
"Tomorrow night, That means go now Pam" she rushed out the door. Now I just sit back lying in my chair smiling. Tomorrow night Miss Stackhouse we shall meet, and oh how long I've been waiting for this.

Thnks guys sorry if this is a bit short. my main worry is that i havent presented Eric right so i really would like some imput in how you i wrote him.


	3. Chapter part 1

hey guys I am extremely sorry for how ling this has taken to update but my laptop broke and school has just started up again so I haven't had much time to write. I hope you enjoy it and I want to thank Kiwi7 for all the support and advice they have given me it's helped sooo much so it's a HUGE thank you to you kiwi7! Also thanks to the suggestion of Kiwi7 I'm going to include separate storylines I have decided to do this I am going to do a couple of chapters based around Sookie and Eric and then a chapter on either Tara and Lafayette. Also to answer Mandy may's question yes the names are visible to other people however most some cover them up this a bracelet or something, because they feel it's a personal thing and don't want other's to know who their mate is.

Anywayyyy you didn't come here to read about me rambling on here is chapter 3 when a sheriff meets a fairy.

I own nothing!

Chapter 3  
A sheriff calls for a meeting part 1

A loud knock echoed through the halls the Compton House. Bill turned his head startled by the sound, he paused his current game of golf and made his way slowly over the front door. "Who's there?!"

"Fuckin' Santa, and if you don't open the door I'll put you down on my naughty list," A feminine voice called out "Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, progeny to Sheriff Eric Northman. He wishes to seek an audience with you. Now open the door before I have to break it down myself and I swear to all that is unholy if I chip my manicure doing it you'll be paying for it in more ways than one."

Bill open the door "Miss Beaufort what a pleasure, please come in." She passed Bill and made her way in the living room. She stopped, a slight smile graced her lips.

"Really Bill Golf?" Bill made his way awkwardly over to the projector and turned it off. A silence fell over the both of them.

"Why does Eric want an audience with me?"

Pam took a seat on the worn out sofa, "Oh don't worry he's want to catch up with you. Ask you how long you've been in his area and how long you think you could get away with it before telling him of your presents here," she told him with a cold smile on her face. Bill gulped and licked his lips, he was nervous. "however I'm traditional and prefer to discus business over a drink. Normally would suggest we taste the 'local cuisine' but I know you are mainstreaming," The word came out like it had left a bad taste in her mouth. "So in the conventions of being 'polite' I will settle for a true blood ."

"Well unfortunately I'm a little low stocked at the moment I wasn't expecting company, however I know a small little bar that sells it how bout we take this chat over there. Pam rose off the sofa brushing the wrinkles from her dress. She stepped forward leaned towards Bill so that her mouth was by his ear.

"Bill it almost seems as if you don't want to be alone with me, but I'll take as your southern hospitality," She took a step back form him. "shall we get going." Pam made her way to the door with the sound of her heel clicking on the had wood floor. Bill made his way swiftly behind her and closed the door.

It was coming up to the end of Sookie's late night shift, at this time of night only drunk truck drivers came in. Sookie walked over to the bar where Tara was.

"Hey Sook how's the shift going?" Sookie took a seat on one the bar stools, Sam wouldn't mind her taking a little break as practically nobody was in. She put her elbows on the counter and rested her chin between her hands.

"Let's just say I can't wait for it to be over and get home, have a nice hot bath and sleep. How's Lettie Mae doing?" Tara put down the glass she was cleaning and sighed.

"I don't know what to Sook, I try to help but it just seems like she's getting worse. When I get home she'd passed out on the sofa with a bottle in her hand. I search the house before I leave and pour anything I find down the drain but somehow she can afford to buy more. I cant move out she'd end up drinking herself to death if no one was there with her." Sookie straightened up and reached over the bar and placed her hand on Tara's arm.

"You know you'll always be welcome up at the farmhouse you're part of my family Tara related or not we all love you." They we interrupted by the sound of the bell going at the top of the door. Sookie looked over her shoulder. Bill stood at the threshold of the door with and middle aged blonde woman at his side. He walked her over the booth he was in last night. Sookie looked over at back at Tara, who was itching her wrist. "Sorry I gotta take this, are you okay Tara?" She smiled in response.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little itch." Tara turned around and went back to cleaning the glasses. Sookie made her way across the bar floor towards the booth.

"Hi Bill it's nice to see looking well after last night. Shall I get you the same as last night?" Bill nodded, Sookie turned to the woman. "And what can I get you?" She said with a dazzling smile. The women smiled at her in return however it made Sookie feel uneasy.

"Well if you have the blood of a certain blond waitress I'd love a glass." She said still keeping her smile, however Sookie dropped hers and put her hand on her hip.

"You'll not touch Sookie!" Bill growled, Pam turned her head.

"Oh so this is Miss Stackhouse, I can tell why you come here now her scent is delicious." She said looking Sookie in the eye.

"Sorry but nothing like that's on the menu you'll just have to settle with true blood." Sookie was about to turn away when a cold hand grabbed her wrist.

"I'd also like a glass of water please with ice." Sookie furrowed her brow in confusion, but she brushed it off and went to get their order. Tam was over by the order window talking to Lafayette. She was cradling her wrist and had a pained look on her face.

"Tara are you okay? You look in pain." Sookie asked as she put a hand on Tara's arm trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Sook my wrist is just itching like hell, its gotten worse." She said as she was itching her wrist to emphasize her point.

"Why don't you put some water on it, it might make the irritation go down." Sookie went behind the bar and put some ice into a napkin.

"Thanks Sook." Tara took the napkin from Sookie and put it on her wrist. Sookie made her way around the bar and put the two true bloods in the microwave. After the true bloods were done she made her way back to the table.

"Here ya'll are," she placed the tray down between them "well if that's all have a great night call me over if you need anything."

"Wait Miss Stackhouse I'm here to discuss business with Bill however it also concerns you."

Bill growled "Sookie does not want to dragged into this."

"Excuse me Bill but I can speak for myself and I am perfectly capable of making decisions on my own." Sookie took the seat the was next to Bill. She was looking at Pam, who was taking the ice out of her glass and putting in the napkin on the table she pressed it to her wrist. "Are you okay is there something wrong are you hurt...um sorry but I don't think I caught your name." Sookie extended her hand over the table. Before the blonde had opened her Bill rudely interrupted her.

"Sookie this is Miss Pamela De Beaufort, she must be mistaken I don't possibly see how you would be concerned in our business."

"Oh on the contrary Bill, Eric wishes to speak with her most enthusiastically," She turned her gaze back to Sookie. "What do you know of the vampire monarchy Miss Stackhouse?"

"Monarchy?" She replied sheepishly.

"See here in America there is the Authority, they the power over how the vampire government is run. Basically they make the rules. Then each state in ruled over by a king or queen, the state is then split into section called areas. You live in area 5, the vampires who see to the general running of the area are called Sheriffs. Are you following?"

Sookie nodded "I think I get the general gist of it, but like Bill I still don't see how any of this relates to me."

"Well Eric Northman-"

"Wait did you just say Eric Northman?" Sookie asked franticly, she glanced quickly at her wrist.

"Yes have you heard of him? He does have quite the reputation." Pam smirked.

"No. I er just um thought I recognised the name is all." She took another glance at her wrist, pulling the cloth up checking the name hidden beneath.

"Well anyway, he heard of the little problem regarding the drainers you had here last night. He was extremely surprised with the courage you had to against two drainers you could have easily been hurt. Besides it's not every day a human save one of kind. Eric would like invite you to his bar, Fangtasia so may thank you in person. He also wishes to speak with Bill but that's another matter, doing it this he, I believe the expression is kill two birds with one stone."

All Sookie could think about was that this was her chance, there is a huge risk that he isn't _her_ Eric Northman but there's still a chance that he is. "I'll go when does he wish to see me?"

Bill grabbed her arm "Sookie think this through properly if he wanted to say thank you he could've sent a gift with a card or something. Don't be rash about this or stupid." Something snapped in Sookie as he called her 'stupid'. She pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't you dear call me stupid Mr Compton, what's the worst that could happen all he wants to do is to thank you for saving your life," she poked him in the chest and turned to face Pam again who had an amused look on her face.

"He wishes to see you tomorrow night I can arrange to have a car pick you up if you'd like?"

Sookie shook her head "That won't be needed I can drive there myself." Bill coughed to get her attention.

"Actually Sookie I believe it would be better for me to drive you there, Fangtasia exactly a family friendly place. You would be safer if you had a vampire with you."

"If you promise to nothing but a gentleman then I'll accept" Bill's face seemed to light up at this.

"Great! I'll tell Eric to be expecting you tomorrow night, now I must be off dawn is drawing near." Pam got out of her seat and started to walk out the door, with one last look behind her she was gone.

"I to must be going, I will pick you up at 8 if that is suitable?" Sookie just nodded and got up from the booth so Bill could get out. She walked him to the door "Goodnight Miss Stackhouse."

"Goodnight Bill." She let out an exhausted sigh and walk over to the bar where Lafayette and Tara were talking. "Hey Tara is you wrist any better?"

She gave Sookie a small smile "Yeah it's a bit itchy but the redness has gone down."

"Okay that's good." she put her hand on Tara's shoulder.

"Hooka you okay? You look like you've had a long night." Lafayette leaned over the edge.

"I don't even know where to start. Have either of you heard of a bar called Fangtasia?"

"Baby girl someone like you will wanna stay far away from that place, it practically represents everything sexy and undead. Defiantly not the scene for someone such as yourself." Sookie straitened up and crossed her arms.

"And what is that supposed to mean mister?"

Lafayette pointed his spatula at her "Because darling you are a perfect southern belle who still ain't been fucked. No offense but you are the poster girl for purity."

"Well then we'll see who's the poster girl for purity after tomorrow night." Sookie walked around the bar and into Sam's office. "Hey Sam my shift is over I'm calling it a night." Sam looked up from his paper work, he smiled.

"okay get some sleep Sook, say hi to your Gran will you?"

"WILL DO" She called as she was making her way out of the back door and got into her car on drove into the dark on her way back home.

so there you are I'll get strait on to the second chapter and will hopeful update quicker this time. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I thank all of the people who review I love hearing your thoughts on my writing so thank you!


	4. AN

hello guys this is an extremely short authors not I have decided to re write my first and second chapter because I believe that they are written poorly on my part. At the moment I am trying to find a beta to help me, if you know any trueblood orientated betas don't be scared to pm me I would greatly appreciate it thank you!


End file.
